Trivial Happiness
by EarthBreeze
Summary: What if Akito gave Kureno up early? After he talks to Tohru? Who will be surprised? Who will be happy? KA oneshot, spoilers for chapter 17. My weird version of the sleepover chapter. Be nice, it's my 2nd story and first oneshot.


A Kureno/Arisa fan fic. Just a little thing to keep me in line as I think of ideas to put in Red. Spoilers for Volume 17. Forgive my use of bad puns.

* * *

TRIVIAL HAPPINESS

She had just recently spoken to him about her best friend. They were in love with each other, but neither of them knew it. He said why he couldn't see her. He was bound to Akito. He was in a forced love with Akito Sohma, head if the Sohma family and Zodiac God. He also said that he wanted to see her, but he couldn't. He had then left her there, crying His cousin, Rin Sohma, saw them. She was angry at both of them. Her for medaling (even though she wasn't) and him for making her cry. She was found by her other best friend and her little brother, Saki and Megumi Hanajima. She was then taken to her house and was to spend the night. She seemed fine, but was breaking down inside. Kureno, however, was about to get something good and bad.

"You were just with Honda, weren't you? I know you were Shigure told me." Akito yelled at him. She slapped him across the face. "Kureno, I no longer have wishes to see you. You have defied me in too many ways."

"But Akito-san, then who will take care of you? Who will do everything for you?" He asked. She laughed right into his face.

"Shigure, you idiot. I have no need for you. And, I have found the address in your room. Uotani, huh? Oh, she sounds like she'd be the perfect girl for you. Stupid, just like you and Honda!!You have met with her more than once as well, haven't you? Of course. I'm surprised that you found someone who can stand your stupidity. You and I both know that you are nothing. And I mean that, too. You leave my side for an hour and you find someone else! Disgusting! So, go out into the environment. Be with the idiot you call 'Uotani'. But remember my words. You are nothing. You don't know how to function in the real world! If I wasn't there to help you, you would be killed! YOU ARE A USELESS COCK! Even if you are no longer possessed, no one likes the rooster. He's hated more than the cat! At least the cat is useful. You can't even go to the store without messing up. GO! LEAVE AND COME BACK ONLY ON NEW YEARS! Here, we even got you an apartment." She handed him a piece of paper with the address to an apartment on it.

"...Okay. I will leave. Just let me pack." He said. He bowed and left the room. Hatori, who had been in there as well as Shigure and Ayame, had followed him to his room.

"So wait, you're just going to leave? After ten years? After the trust of all the younger zodiacs lost all trust in you? Everyone else in the Zodiac knows you as Akito's slave in love and everything else,  
And you're just going to go? Cold Turkey? Ah...um...sorry, bad pun. Still, you're not even going to say anything? She said that a girl you apparently love was stupid, called you stupid and he said you're less useful than Kyo. Wait, do you love that Uotani girl?" He asked. "Is that why you are so willing to leave?"

"Well...yes. And, she likes me for who I am. I told Honda-san the same thing I'm about to tell you. It was the first time that I felt I cared for someone. I feel bad that I had to leave her. But, now I'm sure that she wants to see me, too. Well, I saw a DVD of their class play. She said 'Come see me, hey!' And, Momiji-kun, Honda-san and I feel that was me. I mean, I even reached put to her on the screen when she said that. I almost cried. Well, anyway, about Akito-san. What can I say? She's the head of the family. What she says goes. Besides, ten years of me not going out, I need a change of pace. I mean, I fell in love with a teenager at a convince store. I mean, it wasn't because I was desperate or that I wanted to hurt Akito-san, but I just did. I mean, Arisa is so pretty, smart, funny, perfect, and she sees me for me. Not for money or looks, but for me. And, she forgives me when I say sorry; she doesn't get angry and injure me like Akito-san does. She understands me and likes my personality. And get this, Hatori-nii, I almost kissed her. Yes, me, I almost kissed a seventeen-year-old girl that wasn't a Sohma. We went on a social outing together. I smiled happily for the first time in years and I made her blush. So, as it seems, I really love her. And, I also told Honda-san this before, I want to see her. But, before now, I couldn't. So, I'll go, to obey my head of the family and to attempt my first real relationship with the girl who haunts my dreams. Goodbye, Nii-san."

"Kureno-kun," Hatori said. He looked at him. "Good luck. I hope the girl of your dreams is right where you know she is, waiting for you. I know how you feel. I had the same feeling once. Have fun and be careful." Kureno just smiled. He quietly walked out and was taken by surprise when Rin tackled him to the floor. "Um...h-hello, Isuzu-san. Can I help you?"

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?!" She yelled at him. "WHY THE HELL WAS SHE CRYING? I SAW YOU WALK AWAY, SO WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER? WHAT DID SHE EVER DO TO YOU? PEOPLE LIKE HER DON'T DESERVE THE TREATMENT THAT CREEPS LIKE YOU GIVE HER!!! STAY AWAY FROM HER! DON'T YOUDARE COMMUNICATE WITH HER.LEAVE HER THE HELL ALONE! I CAN'T STAND TO SEE PEOPLE LIKE HER GET HURT BY PEOPLE LIKE YOU AND ME!" His face was covered in moisture from her scolding.

"Well Isuzu-san, I just told her some things about Akito and my relationship with her best friend. She cried because I was bound to Akito and I wasn't free to see who I wanted to, and I wanted to see her friend. I'm sorry. But, I'm free now. So, I guess I'll change my plans and go see Honda-san and apologize. I'll call Yuki-kun and ask if I can see her." He said she nodded and got off of him. He walked over to the phone and dialed the number. "Hello? Is Honda-san there?" He asked.

"No. She's at her friend's house for the night. Why? Kureno-san, why do you need her again?"

"Now I have to apologize. Apparently, I hurt her feelings when I spoke to her this afternoon. So, I was tackled to the ground by Isuzu-san and heavily scolded. Oh, and, as of today, I will not be serving Akito. I am now a free man. I can love anyone I want! I can finally go see her!!"

"But...what about your curse? How can you love 'her' with your curse?"

"Well...don't tell anyone this, but my curse was lifted about ten years back. I only stay with Akito because he begged me, which I don't know why, because he likes Shigure better. Oh well, what can you do. Well...do you think you could tell me where she is? I feel bad and I really would like to apologize."

"...Sure." He told the address to the Hanajima household. They said goodbye and he got on his way. He didn't even stop at the apartment. He just kept on going. Little did he know about the tough time Tohru was having at Saki's house.

"I just can't believe what Kureno-san told me. He even told me secrets of the Sohma family. But...I just wanted him to meet Uo-chan. B-but he can't. There's someone else he has to stay with...I can't be of any help. I've caused nothing but trouble for everyone. He said a lot of things...I don't think I can handle all of it anymore..." She cried in her friends lap.

"Tohru-kun, you take in too many burdens. You mustn't take on as many as you do. I'm afraid that you will come crashing down because of that." Hana said. They heard a faint knock at the door. "Hmm...She got off pretty quick." Tohru looked confused. But, at the door, it was Kureno. Mrs. Hanajima answered the door and found the tall man at her door step.

"Hello, Hanajima-sama. I'm looking for Tohru Honda-san. Is it true that she's here?"

"Well...yes. She's in Saki's room. I'll take you there." He bowed and they walked down the hall. "So, what is your relationship with Tohru-san? Oh, and what is your name?" She asked.

"My name is Kureno Sohma. I'm a friend of Tohru's and Arisa's. I haven't gotten the pleasure to meet Hanajima-chan yet. I thank you for welcoming me into your home, though." She started laughing.

"Oh, well, Arisa-san won't be coming until later. She's at work. Oh, poor girl. She works so hard...she had to drop down on work and get a one job. Ah...I really wish Saki-chan would get a job...but, with her grades, she really has to work harder in school. Anyway, it's fine. It's nice to meet you Sohma-san. I'm Koyuki Hanajima. Welcome to our home!" She said. He bowed and she opened the door where Saki was consoling Tohru, who was crying.

"K-Kureno-san...what are you doing here? I-I'm sorry I wasn't home I just...well..."

"Honda-san, I feel as if I have hurt you. So, I'm sorry. Oh, and if you're wondering, I won't be serving Akito-san anymore. Shigure will take my place. I will leave the Sohma house and move into one of their apartments."

"No, no, please don't worry about it. I just...fell...and I got...hurt really b-bad. But...why did you get released?" She said. A knock came at the door.

"YO! Hanajima! Tohru! It's Arisa!" A voice yelled. Kureno was quick to hide in a closet. She burst into the door. "'Sup!" She yelled. "I've been here for a while. I just ran to the bathroom and I thought now would be the right time to pop in. I've been listening the whole time, up to the last two or three minutes." She sat down. She looked at Tohru with saddened eyes. "Tohru...no, wait. sigh How do I put this? You're not the kind of person who can hear something painful and not try to help. You tried to help me with Kureno-san. And, that means that your tears are because of me. This brings me to the conclusion that I officially suck."

"U-Uo-chan, you are nothing of the sorts! And...I did that out of my own wishes! And...I hurt myself, so I started crying...See?" She tried to convince her friend. It was obvious that she didn't believe her. She wrapped her arms around her shorter friend.

"I love you moron! Y'know, you really are just like Kureno-san. That same kind of stupid. That must be some kind of stupid, especially if I like it so much. Look, don't worry about it. This time, I mean that seriously..." A tear fought its way out of her eyes. "Just let it be. It's inevitable. It can't be helped. ...It can't be helped. Yeah..." Tohru wrapped her arms around her lower waist, the place they reached. They just sat there crying.

"Ahem, will you please come out of the closet?" Megumi asked. Arisa looked at him with a baffled expression. Out of the closet came Kureno Sohma, looking exactly as he looked half a year ago when they first met. She had a blank expression on her face, but she continued to hold Tohru to her heaving chest."Well Honda-san, I think the thought of getting that was what got me kicked out. About how bad I wanted to see her. Oh, and she found the address. Hello, Arisa." Kureno said. She got up and walked over to him, the tears pouring out.

"Well Kureno-san, did you pick up any girls lately? Steal their hearts?" She asked.

"Just one. She's about your age, too. Maybe you know her. I'll describe her. A tall girl, probably one hundred sixty eight centimeters, she has blonde hair, works at a cafe, she used to work at a convince store and another cafe, she hates the way I smile, I make her blush sometimes, her favorite thing, as of summer, was torro soba, and she was second prince in the class 2-D cultural festival play thing, and she's been haunting my dreams for half a year. Sound familiar?" He asked. She glared at him. He just laughed.

"You know, if I didn't know that Tohru talked to you, I would swear you're a stalker." They all started laughing and he gave her a hug. Her face turned bright red. "Well, tell me one thing. Who in the name of God do you think you are, making me wait half a year? And now, here you are. Ah...It's so nice to see you again!!"

"Yes yes, it's nice to see you, too. I'm sorry. I had to stay at her side. But, just to let you know, it was a forced love the whole time. I loved you for the six months I knew you. I love you now. And, I'm here to stay." She looked at him with confused eyes. He returned with an expression that sold his feelings, and his heart, to her. She knew that he wasn't lying. She held him tighter.

"I love you, too, Kureno-san. Thank you for thinking about me. It makes me feel better. You know, about thinking about you, too." He looked at her with a wide grin on his face. She smiled at him.

"But...there's something I want to try again, just to make sure this is real." He said as he grabbed her hand and began to stroke her cheek. He then bent down a little further and kissed her. Her face turned even redder, but she eased into it. Her hands quickly found themselves around his neck. His made their way down to her waist. They pulled themselves closer to each other and stayed that way for about five minutes. After that, the rest is history. They stayed together. The smiles on their faces were a lot happier. But after Kureno went to his apartment that night, Tohru and Arisa fell asleep. Well, it was more like they passed out. They both fell asleep happier than when they came. "It's good to see her happy again. Arisa seems so much brighter..." Saki said.

"Yes...love is trivial, but it always seems to end with happiness." Megumi said.

"And its trivial happiness that makes the world go round..." She said.

_Fin_

* * *

A/N: So, how was it? It's a little odd...but I like it. Tell me what you think. I'd love to hear!! Oh, and I'm really sorry about the whole 'please come out of the closet thing...I just...well...never mind. 


End file.
